


Political and Powerful Drabbles

by Arytra



Series: Funding the Future Universe [5]
Category: Power Rangers, The West Wing
Genre: Also working for the president of the United States, And spandex, Gen, If "life" includes sentient cars, Slice of Life, also aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Sometimes, a story isn't a large entity, but rather a small part of life that links other parts to it.  It's the quiet points, the family moments, the parts that remind us why we do the things we do.  These are just a few of those moments.Prompts from:  https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/5rei7d/pintsized_prompts_february_2017/





	1. Forming a New Team

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's 28 stories from Reddit's Pint Sized Prompts: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/5rei7d/pintsized_prompts_february_2017/  
> These drabbles are from all over the series including things that haven't happened yet. To be honest, though, I have tried to keep this series as close to canon as possible. So, if you know the series, there's probably not any major spoilers.
> 
> There could be massive spoilers for both series, however, so please take that into consideration.
> 
> First prompt is February 1st: Joy - 100 words - Let's start off with a dramatic moment: Your characters are celebrating a victorious battle!

Donna's hands fell onto the wheel in front of her as she glanced over at her riding companion. Justin was giving her a thumbs up from the passenger's seat. It had been a short, if difficult battle to get to this point. Justin had very quickly adopted her onto his team as an honorary member, but that didn't mean that Storm Blaster had. The jeep was wary of any adult in Justin's life, or rather, any person considering how many times the kid had been let down.

Today, however, was her victory as the jeep finally seemed to accept her. “Buckle up,” she ordered Justin who quickly did do. “Alright, Stormblaster. Let's go.”

The jeep honked and the team was now complete.


	2. Tuxedos, Dresses, and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 2nd: Blush - 200 words - Sparkling eyes peek through the door. Character blushes at the attention. And then...?

Kim looked in the mirror and blinked at her own reflection. The Inaugural Balls were that night and Bartlet had informed her that she was attending. Abby had been equally insistent when Kim had tried to protest. Kim wasn't about to try to go up against Abigail Bartlet. She put her hair up and smiled a bit at the sight.

“We were unable to attend prom at the same time, but I am certain there would have been a resemblance,” a voice said from behind her. She turned and blinked in surprise when she saw Billy standing there in a tuxedo, looking as awkward as he always did in these situations. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled at him. “You looked gorgeous,” she answered, amused when he blushed red. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank Donna,” he said. “She mentioned you required a date.”

Kim tried not to wince at that knowing full well what had happened between Josh and Donna earlier. Hopefully Josh would figure out that Donna deserved more than he was giving her that night. Also hopefully they'd get together after. Of course, if she was hoping for those things, she may as well wish for world peace for how likely the last one was. “I do,” she said. “Come on. I'll teach you how to dance. Again.”

She was amused when he didn't say a word, but somehow turned redder. It was going to be a memorable night.


	3. Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3rd: Fear - 100 words - Our heroes receive a warning about the enemy's latest battle plans.

Before they became Rangers, the five original Rangers had always hated bullies and racist bullies were the worst kind of bullies. They'd done everything possible to fight against them before they were Rangers and still continued to since. To Kim, they were almost worse than Rita and Zedd because while her former nemesis had tried to take over the world, they'd done so knowing what they were and not being subtle about it. Racists were sneakier and worse, believed they were doing what was right. It was terrifying.

She'd been making her way back to Washington DC when she heard about Rosslyn. She'd found out later that the cowards had been trying to make an example out of Charlie long after. She'd been just as furious as the rest of them. But before that, it was Donna's call to her that froze her heart. “Kim, it's Josh...”


	4. Hidden Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 4th: Bravado - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.  
> 400 words - The Characters must act quickly! Out the door, down the road, fearlessly onward, they will meet their enemies on the field of battle!  
> \+ 200 words - Some verbal or physical muscle flexing from the troops.  
> \+ 200 words - An inspiring speech.  
> \+ 200 words - Adventure awaits!

Kim had been taught to fight with the strength of her heart and did so without complaint. She'd call the Power to her and rushed into battle, calling her Zord when necessary. And she was proud of her legacy.

Josh had helped to put a man in the White House and it was of little doubt that without him, Bartlet never would have made it there. Even if it wasn't as much as he's liked, things had changed for the better. And Josh was proud of his contribution.

Donna hadn't run into battle. She hadn't masterminded getting a man in the White House. To outward appearances, she hadn't done nearly the things that Kim and Josh had done. To those in the know, however, Donna was the biggest hero of all. She kept Kim eating and sleeping to make certain that the woman didn't pass out from forgetting to. She kept a tight leash on Josh to keep him from flying off the handle worse than usual and to keep him on track. She kept them both from trying to strangle each other, though she was also certain they wouldn't cause permanent damage to each other and that was just how family acted. She rushed to Justin when he'd begged her to come to his graduation. She calmed Toby and drank with C.J. She laughed with Sam and snarked with Charlie. She rattled off trivia with the president and softened Leo. When he called in from Aquitar, she got Billy to smile.

She was always riding off into another battle, not in the front where Kim and Josh thrived, but in the back, hidden until she was needed. She didn't push an agenda, but still help speak up for it. She brought up things that others missed and reminded them that people were involved in the decisions that were made. She was the cause of a lot of change, sometimes without even realizing it. Everyone knew she kept things grounded. That it was, in part, thanks to her that the country ran as well as it did, though Donna would assure them that that was all Margaret, but she appreciated the thought. It was that humility that caused the others to hope that she would one day shine for herself.


	5. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 5th: Wistful - 100 words - What could have been? Oh, if only they were here now!

Perhaps Kim shouldn't have sent the letter and should have just tried to stay in the relationship with   
Tommy. Maybe then his relationship with Billy wouldn't have faltered. Perhaps they would have been a power couple and she could have stopped him from taking science a step too far. Perhaps they would have been married instead with small children to watch out for. Then she wouldn't be hurting like she is now.

But she knows better than that. She never would have met Josh or Donna, as hurt as she is now over everything that happened. Lightspeed and Dino Thunder wouldn't have existed. It may have taken them longer to find Zoey Bartlet. And she wouldn't be facing down an angry Justin who is determined to fix everything between her and Josh and Donna, but instead he might have ended up hurt or dead or just gloomy.

Sometimes, it's for the best that the one that got away, got away.


	6. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 6th: Bickering - 200 words - What says love more than a heaping helping of belligerent sexual tension?

Kim rarely bickered with Donna, though she constantly did with Josh. It was just a fact that if you put the former Ranger and current Deputy Chief of Staff in the same room, they'd be snipping at each other in fifteen seconds or less. That said, Kim enjoyed watching Donna and Josh bicker instead. Her surrogate older sister constantly came to her defense, which was fair since she was right and Josh was wrong. Josh fought back and the bickering took on epic proportions.

Donna wouldn't bow down to her boss. Josh couldn't back down. It was only after he'd gotten shot and the Rules were in place that he let a lot more go without a fight. Kim stood back and watched them as they stood close to each other, getting into the other's space as if neither understood what a boundary was. At times like these, she wasn't sure if they did. Josh thrust, Donna parried and the dance continued.

“I'm going to go to the mess,” Kim said, smiling as they both gave her a slight acknowledgment. Donna would win this for her, she'd get what she wanted, and she'd make sure to get Donna a nice gift. And hopefully, if they did this enough times, they'd finally get together and Kim could enjoy the wedding, even if half of the planning was going to be an argument on who got Sam. Kim planned on volunteering to be a flower girl. There had to be some small child that they wanted whom she could carry so that she didn't pick sides. No, she'd enjoy watching Sam have to deal with that instead.


	7. Ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 7th: Thrill - 100 words - Escape scene!

There was only one reason how Kim got out of Dr. Bartlet's drinking fiasco and that was that she had made certain to be busy. Unlike apparently everyone else ever in Washington D.C., she could tell that Abigail Bartlet had not wanted to celebrate her birthday in such a manner and had quickly and quietly orchestrated a small emergency that only she could take care of with her job. Captain Mitchell had been amused, but assured her that he'd keep her secret as she'd gotten there even if she'd have to create the paperwork for it.

“It's good to see you,” Carter said as he joined her. He had a small smile on his face which betrayed how entertaining he found this. “Shouldn't you be in Washington? In case something happens?”

“It's a birthday party,” Kim said to the Red Ranger. “How much trouble can they get into?”

After she got back, Carter had smirked when she'd sent him an email that read: “I thought only Rangers could manage this kind of chaos and then I went to Washington. Please be better than the people running the country. Yours, Kim.”


	8. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 8th: Need - 300 words - When your character needs them, they are there.

When Donna had gotten caught in the explosion, Justin had visited, but he knew she hadn't needed him. She had what she needed: The support of the people around her to help her through it. Oh, he'd made certain that she'd listened to the doctors and had therapy, but she would have been fine without him. No, she'd needed him after that during what Justin privately was calling “The World is Trying to Explode” time where Donna had left. Later Josh had left, leaving Kim without either of them. Between Donna, Josh, and Kim, it had been a difficult time for the young man to try to adjust. So, he called Billy to deal with Kim. He called Sam to deal with Josh. And he rushed off to find Donna, calling in a favor or six from Wes and Eric to make sure he wouldn't get arrested going as fast as he did.

He tracked her down, which was ridiculously easy for him, and waited to be let inside. The worst thing with Donna is that she put in so much time and energy making sure everyone else was okay that she tended to ignore when she needed it. He stood there for a minute, pleased that he was now taller than she was when he pulled her into a hug. “I left.”

“I know,” Justin said. “You'll be great.”

“Did you drive all the way here?” She asked.

“Storm Blaster drove half of it,” he answered. “And yes, I floored it. Yes, I know it was a bad idea. No I don't feel bad about it. Yes I'm glad that I saved up all those favors from Wes and Eric.”

“You shouldn't have...”

“You needed me. You're one of my best friends, Donna. And you're family. You're lucky I didn't try to build a teleporter in under five minutes,” Justin scoffed. Donna didn't argue. “So, tell me what you're doing now that you ran away from Josh.”

The rest of the night, she told him everything.


	9. Exploding Pot Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 9th: Everywhere - 100 words - This battle was a little bit... extra messy.

“What made you think you could cook?” Kim asked Josh as she looked over his kitchen. “And how did you manage to blow up a pot roast?”

“I can cook,” Josh answered, not about to answer her second question. “I'm a fantastic cook!”

“No matter what you think, delivery is not cooking,” she snipped. “Does Donna know you blew it up?”

“No,” Josh said. “Which is why I called you. To fix it before she finds out and tells C.J.”

“You think this is fixable?” Kim asked. “I've seen destroyed monsters more fixable than this! You're just going to have to deal with C.J., Sam, Toby, Leo, the President, the other assistants, and half the Ranger family teasing you about this.”

“Kim!” He yelled and then paused. “Why half?”

“Because the other half would have done worse,” she said. “Here. Call Billy. I'll be over here laughing at you both.”


	10. What You Do For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 10th: Tactics - 100 words - A coordinated strike on the enemy.

“I thought you were infuriated with Josh,” Billy said over the communicator. She decided to ignore that he was trying not to laugh.

“I am. Very infuriated,” she answered strongly. “And I'm a little mad at Donna too.”

“Yet you're assisting with a plan to ensure all of the Rangers will vote for their candidate now that they're on the same campaign,” Billy said.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Why?” Billy asked. Kim paused for a minute and sighed.

“You want the official line or the personal one?” She asked.

“I know the official line. Therefore, inform me of the personal agenda,” Billy answered.

“I'm really upset that they left me alone and I can't run to them for help anymore,” Kim admitted. “But they're family.”

Billy was quiet for a minute before he answered. “Send me what you have. I'll try to help.”


	11. Dealing with Dr. Freeride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 11th: Sacrifice - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.  
> 400 words - To escape you must leave one of your own people behind to be captured by the enemy.  
> \+ 200 words - One of the escapees suffers from Heroic BSOD  
> \+ 200 words - Add a heaping helping of Finagle's Law  
> \+ 200 words - Everything ends up like this

Donna understood sacrifice. She'd been doing a form of it for years. C.J. had told her that straight out. Others had tried to poach her, but she stayed with Josh. Every once in a while, she finally broke away like she had now and for once, it seemed permanent. She understood sacrifice, but Justin had shown up and pushed her to talk about why she'd left and she was just rambling to him by this point. It wasn't until she got to Paul, the man that Josh had dubbed Dr. Freeride, that Justin finally interrupted. “He stopped for a what?!”

“A beer,” she answered. Justin thought this over.

“And he never bothered to pay you back for paying for him to go to college or offered to reciprocate?” Justin asked.

“No,” Donna answered and gave him a firm look that the subject was over. “I came back to the campaign anyway.”

Justin looked unhappy, but nodded for now. “Yeah, okay,” he answered before perking up. “Let's go get Stormblaster and get some ice cream or coffee or something. He'll probably even let you drive!”

Donna laughed and headed toward the door as the nineteen year old grinned back at her. She didn't notice that he was sending a message as he did so.

***

Justin was pleased when the kid got back to him though kid probably wasn't the right word for the teen who was only a year younger. “Hey Ethan,” Justin answered. “Did you get my message?”

“Yeah,” Ethan said. “And I can deal with it but isn't Ms. Moss involved in government stuff?”

“It's been years since it happened, Ethan,” Justin said. “He won't trace it back to her.”

“Okay,” Ethan said. “But you have to deal with Doctor Oliver when he starts yelling at me.”

“I've been dealing with Tommy since I was a Ranger,” Justin snorted. “I can definitely handle him now. Just search the guys life and see if there's anything you can catch him on. Then send it to Wes. And Ethan? Donna never finds out. I don't want her mad at me.”

“Can we tell Josh?” Ethan asked.

“I wouldn't,” Justin said. “He'd appreciate it eventually, but we're trying to keep this away from Donna, not let her know five seconds after Donna and Josh start talking again. Hey Ethan? I owe you one.”

Ethan waved it off, already getting to work. Justin hung up and leaned back against his chair, certain that he's gotten secret revenge for Donna even if she never found out. Now he just needed to make sure that she started sacrificing for herself instead of everyone else in the world.


	12. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 12th: Arcadian - 100 words - A break, some down time, a moment of peace.

Kim sat back in her chair, grinning. C.J. gave her a curious look as she passed by. “No new news today?” She asked without stopping. Kim shook her head but followed her boss.

“Not today,” she said. “Well, no Ranger news anyway. Josh and Donna, on the other hand, went on vacation together.”

C.J. stopped and looked back at her. “They what?”

“Sam threatened Josh with quitting or something,” Kim answered. “Donna didn't really give me a rundown and I figured I'd just corner her when she gets back.”

“About time,” C.J. muttered, waving Kim off which the younger woman didn't mind. She knew how busy the Chief of Staff was. Besides, once she got over the glow, she'd need to make several calls to every Ranger ever.


	13. Never Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 13th: The Breach - 100 words - Image prompt! XD

Justin and Kim had both left Josh and Donna with Dino Thunder's tech, Hayley, assuring them that they'd be back soon. The two of them morphed into their uniforms as they headed out the door to meet the others. “They'll be okay,” Hayley assured the two politicians. “I know it's hard being left behind, but this is what they do. And we can't help them.”

Donna glanced at Josh. Josh looked back at her. Both of them raced off before Hayley could stop them. Hayley whistled, causing Donna to pause. She heaved a sigh that leaned more toward fake than genuine and tossed each of them something with a wink. “Catch up with Dino Thunder,” she instructed. “They'll let you in.”

Donna and Josh looked at the morphers in their hands and headed off. “Should you have done that?” Cassidy asked her, setting down her pen from writing her article in amusement. Hayley shrugged.

“You can't stop a Ranger. And they're both Rangers at heart,” she answered.


	14. True Love is Never Real at Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 14th: True Love - 300 words - Your character's love for a person/thing knows no bounds. It is purer than a mountain stream and more beautiful than a supernova.

“So,” Josh said, handing Justin a coke. The younger man took it without complaint as Josh settled down with his beer. “What's the story with Kim and that guy last year?”

“Tommy?” Justin asked. “I wasn't around for it, well, most of it anyway, but they used to date.”

“He dumped her?” Josh asked.

“Nope,” Justin answered. “She dumped him. She had headed off to get her medal, she was in Florida, long distance wasn't working, and so she sent him a Dear John letter.”

“Ooo,” Josh said with a wince. Justin nodded.

“For everyone else, their love was pure and perfect and beautiful and a whole bunch of other adjectives. They were invested in this. It was supposedly this beautiful beacon of light,” Justin said, waving his coke around.

“Then what happened?” Josh asked.

“They were seventeen,” Justin answered. Josh nodded.

“So they crashed and burned,” he said. Justin nodded. “Kim doesn't seem like that would phase her though.”

“It didn't,” Justin answered. “You and Donna were working on the campaign, so she was already hurting a bit. Then he did almost accidentally destroy the world and he didn't tell her what he was doing meaning she had to answer for it. That was a lot of paperwork and she lost some credibility over it. But...”

Justin paused. Josh looked at him. “But?”

“There were three Zords: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and the Pterodactyl. He made the Pteradactyl yellow,” Justin answered. Josh paused for a minute.

“Wasn't that her Zord?” He asked. “And wasn't she the Pink Ranger?”

“Yeah,” Justin said, wincing. Josh didn't know a lot about this kind of stuff. That's what Donna was for, but he could tell that was a pretty heavy insult.

“Did she handle it?” He asked, not quite sure what that would entail.

“Yep,” Justin answered and then got a wry grin. “Why? Were you going to go beat him up to protect her honor or something?”

“No,” Josh said, sounding insulted. “I was going to ask Charlie to do it.”

Justin paused and then grinned. “That's a way better plan. We should do that.”

“I thought you said she handled it.”

“She did. But I still like this plan,” Justin answered. Josh gulped back his beer.

“We shouldn't tell Donna. She would try to stop us,” he said. Justin thought about that and shrugged.

“Probably. Or she'd handle it and like him or not, we still need Tommy,” Justin agreed. “So no Donna.”

“No Donna,” Josh agreed. They'd call in Charlie in the morning.


	15. Everything is Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 15th: Foldable - 100 words - No one's battlegear would be complete without a nifty weapon!

“Your sword can shift into a gun?” Josh asked, looking at the weapon both dubiously and a little unnerved.

“It's a laser gun, but yeah, dude. Mine's the best because it's mine, but the others have one too,” he said, showing him. “It's freaky, but it helps when I'm fighting monsters.”

“That your mentor made?” Josh asked, looking amused.

“Half made,” Conner corrected, giving him a look to not disturb the peace that they had made. Josh shrugged it off. “So, you've known Kim for a while, right?”

“Yeah,” Josh answered.

“So this Rangering thing? Did she ever say when it gets less weird?” He asked.

“She didn't,” Josh answered. “She said it gets worse.”

Conner groaned.


	16. Once a Ranger... Even if You Technically Never Morphed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 16th: Better - 200 words - Together we can defeat the enemy! Some of us can do that better than others, though.

Billy held his head as he looked at Donna and Josh, ignoring the fact that while they were both older than him and they still managed to look like they'd been sent to the principal's office. “Well?”

“It seemed like the right thing to do,” Donna said quietly. Billy forced back the groan. He was getting way too old for this.

“It was the right thing to jump into a Ranger fight on a planet you've never been to against an enemy you didn't know?” He asked. He motioned toward Josh's broken arm and leg as well as Donna's sprained wrist and broken collarbone. “I assured Kimberly that it was adequately safe for you to visit. I did not anticipate you both rushing off into danger.”

“They were attacking Power Rangers,” Josh said. “That's worse than them being Republicans!”

“Really?” Donna asked with a slight smirk.

“Slightly,” Josh answered. Billy sighed.

“As much as the Aquitian Rangers both appreciated and spoke highly of your assistance, it remains that neither of you are able to morph,” Billy said sternly.

“Can you?” Josh asked. Billy blinked for a moment.

“Not often,” he admitted. “Only as often as Kimberly.”

“Then you should understand,” Donna said, touching Josh's arm as she spoke. “Once a Ranger...”

“Always a Ranger,” Billy agreed. He heaved a sigh and looked at them. “I will handle the remainder of the incident. And thank you. I will say that your methods may not have been the most effective, but they were commendable. I am proud to call you both family.”

He stood up and then looked at the monitor with a slight wince. “It would be preferable for me to speak with Kim over the incident.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Josh said quickly. Donna put her hand on Billy's.

“Good luck.”


	17. Duck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 17th: KO - 100 words - A character gets knocked out by the enemy and wakes to one of their comrades looking at them like this.

“You broke my teammate! I only have two human teammates, Conner!”

“Dude! I didn't mean to! He asked me to help him learn to fight.”

“You knocked him out!”

Josh groaned which stopped the bickering over him. He blinked as he opened his eyes, Conner and Justin standing over him looking a little worried. He forced himself to sit up. “What happened?” He asked Justin.

“Conner forgot he was an active Ranger and nearly killed you,” Justin answered.

“You're overreacting. He's fine!” Conner answered before leaning into Josh. “You're fine, right, dude?”

Josh waved it off. “I've had worse,” he answered. Justin sighed and pulled Josh to his feet.

“First thing you should learn?” He said sardonically. “Is how to duck.”


	18. Get Along Little Doggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 18th: Moo - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.  
> 400 words - Saddle up, pardners! We're goin' for a ride in the Wild West today. The baddies are comin' in and, sure as shootin', your Character's the only one that can stop 'em!  
> \+ 200 words - Y'all better get ready, there's a showdown at high noon!  
> \+ 200 words - If all else fails, Character can always call on their faithful steed for a little help.  
> \+ 200 words - It ain't no western if'n the heroes don't get to ride off into the sunset.

Kim sighed as she stared at the sight and rubbed her eyes. This was going to be a long morning. Josh wasn't helping. “Why do we have green, seven-legged, three-eyed cows on the White House lawn?!”

“I don't know, but Leo told me to fix it so now they're my problem and I've only been a cowgirl once,” she grumbled. At Josh's look, she waved it off. “There was a time travel or alternate universe or something thing that happened and I was in the old west. My life is weird.”

“No kidding,” Josh said. “DONNA!”

“Why are you bothering Donna?” Kim asked.

“She grew up in Wisconsin,” he answered. Kim just rolled her eyes.

“That doesn't mean she can handle space cows!” Kim hissed. “Besides, where there's space cows, there's a space...”

“You rustlers gettin' near my cattle?” The alien looked vaguely doglike in nature. Kim had a headache as she looked at Josh.

“Cowdog,” she finished. She saw Donna heading toward them and while she was pretty sure the assistant couldn't have heard her boisterous boss, she was also sure that the other White House employees would have pushed her toward the door. “Hi Donna.”

“Hi,” she said, turning to Josh. “You called?”

“There's cows!” He said. “Fix it!”

“Is the White House even zoned for cattle?” Kim asked quietly.

“Well, they've had a pygmy hippopotomus and ponies. Also tigers,” Donna said. Both of her coworkers stared at her. “But they were owned by the president.”

“Right,” Kim said and sighed. “I'll try to handle this. Hi! I'm Kim Hart. I served with Billy Cranston when we were younger. I need you to move your cattle.”

“Now there, Missy! I ain't gonna move my cattle just 'cause some hoity-toity little human girl says so. Earth is a free planet and I can do what I want,” he snarled. Kim managed not to take a step back from the show of teeth, but she heard Josh scuttle back a bit.

“I think you will,” she said. “This world is protected, Sir.”

She folded her arms and glared. “We can handle this like Sires,” he said, standing ready to fight. Kim rolled her eyes.

“Great. Can't even use the feminine version right now,” she muttered. “Fine. You want a fight, I'll give you one.”

She took off her heels, handing them to Donna along with her communicator. “If it gets bad, call Billy.”

“You're going to fight a Cowdog on the White House lawn?” Josh asked. Kim shrugged. Donna looked between them.

“At least it's noon,” she said, motioning to the sky. Kim snorted.

“Well, I'd hate to do this wrong,” she said with a smile. “Alright, Dog, let's fight.”

It wasn't a long fight before the cowdog was hollering and pulling away, clutching his snout and holding up a hand. “I'll move 'em!” He whimpered. Kim nodded and gave him a closed mouth smile.

“I'm not saying you can't bring them through Earth,” she said gently and quietly. “Just contact Ambassador Cranston and we'll work out a good place for you and them.”

“That's mighty kind of you, Ma'am,” he said. “We'll be going. Bessie here is gonna need a place to stay soon. She's in the family way.”

“Congratulations,” Kim said, both to the cowdog and the space cow. She shook the dogs hand and shortly after, all of them were gone. She dusted herself off and turned around when she heard the clapping. She was about to scold Josh for it when she noticed a larger group of people had been watching. The only thing that made me feel better about it was that she didn't see any member of the press, yet, even if she did see the press secretary. She swallowed a groan and forced a smile, accepting that she was going to be spending the rest of the day talking about this.


	19. Superman Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 19th: You - 100 words - I like you. No, not you, you! (Who is also you.)

“Did you ever have a Superman/Clark Kent romance problem?” Donna asked. Josh looked over from where he was sitting with interest. Kim shrugged.

“Not as often as you'd think,” she answered. “Most people liked us as students and as Rangers. I was dating Tommy, our enemies knew who we were, I guess it wasn't really an issue.”

When Josh turned his attention away, Kim leaned in. “It happened with Justin,” she said. Donna's eyes sparkled.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really,” she answered. “Poor Justin. He grew when he morphed so there were girls in his class who appreciated the Blue Turbo Ranger, but didn't give the twelve year old high school freshman the time of day, thank the Power.”

“That had to be hard,” Donna said sympathetically. Kim nodded.

“I think being a Ranger was worth it for him,” she said. “Especially now.”

“Now?”

“Sure, he didn't have friends in high school other than other Rangers, but now he's teammates with someone in the White House,” she answered. “Having you on his team? It's a big deal.”

Donna smiled.


End file.
